Life for rent
by ooOOHoboCharmsOOoo
Summary: BakuraXRyouXThief Bakura fic: Ryou walks into an misunderstanding sitution, does he make a too quick of a impression on bakura? UPDATED TO CHAPTER 9! :
1. Broken glass

Life for rent

Chapter 1 Broken glass

Maru (me): hey everyone! I just wrote this in class bored because in math we just had a quiz and I had 60 minutes to kill so I starting writing. Doesn't worry about the other stories, I now have time to update them!

Um… in other fanfics I don't know the difference between Marik and his alter ego so if I get this wrong, I apologize

Marik-Hikari Malik-Yami

As they say…on wit da fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

..:Ryou's P.o.V:..

It was the start of the weekend and I was hurriedly walking home to see my love, 'Kura. I promised him that I would cook him a wonderful dinner and I was just coming back from the store with my ingredients, including a bottle of campaign.

I jumped the steps of the apartment stairs and stood at the door. I took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. The excitement was too much; I burst into the living room.

"'Kura!"

When I didn't see him right away, I figured that he was in "our" room taking a nap. I ran down the hall and crouched down a bit, preparing to pounce, but I heard something.

At first I couldn't hear much, but when I put my ear closer to the door, I heard bits of grunting and gasping.

Something's wrong!

I opened the door slowly and let it swing on its own. My eyes widened in shock. Malik was on top of Bakura. Bottle of beer and cigarettes were on the bedside table. Malik had Bakura locked into a kiss, running his hands up and down my yami's body. Bakura's hands ran through the Egyptian's hair, both of them oblivious to my presence.

The bag dropped from my grasps and fell to the floor. The bottle of campaign shattered, spilling all around my feet. Bakura's head shot up and looked in my direction. Tears dripped from my eyes and mixed in with campaign.

"Ryou!"

I turned and ran back down the hall towards the door. I heard the crash of Bakura pushing Malik off the bed and his swearing of stepping on the campaign's broken glass.

I ran down the stairs and turned into the street. It suddenly got dark and rain was pouring from the skies. Looking over my shoulder, Bakura just stepped out the door and was looking around.

He spotted me.

I know for a fact that Bakura can run faster than me, but now that he was stoned it should slow him down. I turned corner after corner in a maze of alleys. The rain started to come down harder. I saw an apartment ahead and took shelter under its front steps.

After a few minutes, Bakura didn't show. I got out from under the steps

"Oh."

A voice came from behind me.

"Looks like I've got a visitor."

I spinned around and looked up at a shadowed figure. His voice sounded so much like Bakura. Lighting flashed and revealed a man with short spiky, white hair. Three scars; two slashed horizontal and overlapped one vertical on his left cheek He had a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

..:Normal P.o.V:..

Ryou stepped back in surprise. The man chuckled and open his front door, reaching in to pull out a blanket. Ryou quickly looked around. Still Bakura didn't show.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're going to catch cold."

Ryou cautiously walked up the steps and the scarred man wrapped the blanket on his shoulders, and then led him into the apartment. The man walked into the kitchen. Ryou stood in the living room, looking around. It was small, yet homely. A couch cover with a deep red veil bordered by two white stripes. A stand stood against the wall, containing a couple rows of books and set on the open shelves were some statues of different sizes.

He crossed the room and sat on the couch staring at the floor reflecting on the event that had occurred an hour before. The man came back handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"What's your story?"

Ryou looked up at the man. His eyes were a purplish blue, a wise color. Ryou let his chocolate eyes wander back to the floor.

"My l-Brother chased me out of the house."

"Is that so? A fight?" the man asked as a matter of fact.

"yeah," Ryou sipped his hot chocolate.

"are your parents' home?"

..:Ryou's P.o.V:...

"no, my mom's dead and my father is never around."

I started to get nervous with the questions this man was asking me. What if was a police officer? I glanced at his scar.

"Hmm…maybe I should have a talk with this brother of yours, he said getting up.

I got up and grabbed his wrist. He looked back and I let go, blushing at the floor.

"Please don't…I don't want to cause anymore trouble, pleeease?"

He gave me a questioning look, but dropped it. He chuckled and patted my head.

"What's your name?"

"Ryou."

He nodded.

"My name is Tozukuoh, he said, looking at me, "I'll let you stay for a day or two, but after that you'll have to go back."

"ok."

I smiled, thanking him.

But…I don't think I'll ever want to go back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that is ok and no one was offended. R&R please


	2. a familar face

Life for rent

Chapter 2 a familiar face

Hello and thank you very much for the reviews

**Starless-007**: I wanted to write a story with all three of the Bakura's in it that's why Tozukuoh in it, except I'm trying to find a shorter name for him. I'm glad you like this one, thanks for the review!

**December jewel**: thank you very much for reading. I will do my best to update ASAP.

Italic thoughts

Here chapter two…on wit da fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura's P.o.V

I tossed Malik out of the apartment when I came back from searching for Ryou. Idiot was still drunk.

I looked out the window for any signs of my Hikari. I sat myself on the couch and got lost in my thoughts. My hand moved across my foot. I looked down to see it was still bleeding. I didn't get up to bandage it, I just let it bleed, which reminded me…I better clean up the glass before I stepped on it again.

After I swept it up the glass, I grabbed my coat and left.

I tried retracing my steps to where I lost Ryou.

_Hmm…maybe I should use the ring…probably wouldn't work_

I sighed, what the heck.

The ring pointed down an alley and led me to an apartment. A man was sitting on the porch steps. He looked up as if expecting me.

…_and he's staring…_

I rolled my eyes to look the other way. The ring in my hand was still pointing at the apartment. I looked back at the building.

And he's still staring at me

_What the hell?_

I walked up to him.

Normal P.o.V

"Have you seen a boy with long white hair?"

Tozuku looked down at the yami standing below his steps. He flicked his cigarette and smashed it in the ashtray. He looked in the open door of the apartment where Ryou was sleeping on the couch.

"…no." Tozukuoh answered.

Bakura's eye flashed.

"liar! The ring tells me he resides in this very apartment!"

Tozukuoh glanced at the ring and shrugged his shoulders.

"must be broken."

Bakura growled and attempted to run into the apartment, but Tozukuoh blocked his way.

"let me in!" Bakura hissed, "Ryou!"

Bakura's P.o.V

I saw him, my Hikari is in there. I tried to push the stupid mortal out of the way, but he was much stronger than me. I called for Ryou again and he woke up. His expression showed of painful fear and I knew this was my fault.

I stop struggling and hung my head.

It wasn't fair…this morning was going ok. Malik came over to hang out, have a few drinks and just talk, but somehow things went wrong.

I stepped away and sat on the porch steps. The man sat down next to me for a reason I had no care to find out.

I snuck a look at the mortal. I didn't really get a good looked at him when I first arrived.

"who are you?" I asked him bluntly.

Of course that was a stupid question. I knew who he was.

"who am I?" he chuckled and then looked me straight in the eye.

" I am you and you are me."

"yeah, I know."

"then why ask such a stupid question?"

Ok that touched a nerve, but I didn't show it. I just grinded my teeth and got up. Staying here was a waste of time.

As I walked away, Tozukuoh spoke out. I stopped but kept my back towards him.

"give him sometime, he'll come home soon."

I looked over my shoulder. He had a serious face on. I blinked and walked on to the apartment. It wasn't home without Ryou.

As I approached the complexes, I saw Marik sitting on the porch railing. I ascended the stairs and he hopped down from his perch.

I glared at him. He smiled nervously.

"haven't you figured that I wouldn't want to see you or that yami of yours?"

I made sure my words came out sharp enough to get the reaction I wanted.

"well yes," he said nervously, "but I came anyways."

"stubborn Ishtar." I mumbled, walking into the apartment room, and him of course following.

I sat on the couch, lying my head back and closed my eyes.

"so where's Ryou-kun?" Marik asked, "Yugi's?"

"no at some guys house."

_Will he every go away_?

"some guys house? Are you sure about leaving him there?"

"Yeah, he's safe."

"is there something your not telling me, Bakura-sama?"

"…shut up."

He stayed quiet sitting on the couch. I was dozing off and I didn't mind Marik staying around…as long as he didn't try anything funny or rummage through my food.

Usually if the Ishtar's were over or if me and Ryou were at their place and one of us fell asleep first, we'd play a harmless little joke on him.

One time Malik fell asleep once and me and Marik took a cheese can and squirted some up his nose. Peh, it was hilarious. He got up so fast that he hit the chair we put over him. He wasn't laughing. Sent us to the shadow realm, but he got over it.

I wasn't in the mood to have a joke played on me. I just want to rest…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru: hope you enjoyed this chapter, it gets better I promise, R&R please


	3. Steak tips and Bar chaos

Life for rent

Chapter three: Steak tips and Bar chaos

Maru: Hey, thanks again for reading and the reviews.

**Starless- 007**: lol, hehe, now Malik has cheese for brains. Um I was thinking about it today, you know, BakuraXRyouXTozukuoh, but I didn't think it would work out, but I'll try it, ya never know, ne? Glad you like it so far. P.S Malik will come back soon. :)

**Chrisoriented**um…where to start, um Tozukuoh also known as thief Bakura in the ancient Egyptian times, and that was Yami Bakura's old self before he became a spirit in the millennium ring. I hope that clears your confusion.

"Italic" singing

Italic thoughts

Okay on wit da fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm…I smell steak."

Marik woke up to Bakura mumbling on his lap. The white haired demon licked his lips and started muttering to himself. Marik decided to have a little fun.

"…huh? Hey, where you going? I'm gonna get you!"

Marik tried not to laugh.

"no you're not!" Marik mocked him in a sing song voice.

"Oh yes I will. I'll bite your head off and chew you up and swallow you and fill my tum tum!"

Bakura made a chewing motion with his mouth.

Marik leaned down to Bakura's face and whispered, poking his noise.

"can't catch me."

All of a sudden Bakura lunged forward and bit down on Marik's hand. Marik let out a scream and tried to pull his hand away.

Bakura eyes opened lazily, chewing on the Egyptians hand. He stopped and looked up at Marik wincing.

"can. you. let. go?"

Bakura dropped Marik's hand and sat up.

"morning already?"

"yeah, you fell asleep right when you sat down."

Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

"you didn't try anything funny while I was asleep, did you?

"n-no!"

Marik moved away hiding his hands.

"Good. I'm going out for a while, want to come?"

"you're asking me to come with you? Gee, I don't know about that."

"just come."

Bakura pulled the blonde off the couch and pushed him roughly out the door.

"better than leaving you here."

Bakura's P.o.V

There he goes again with that stupid goofy smile. After I shoved him out, I locked the door and left the key under the mat, just incase.

We went to a bar to have a couple drinks…though I think it was too much for Marik. I told him only a couple but does he listen to anyone? No.

It was kind of weird, but amusing at the same time. Whenever he tried to get up to change the song on the jukebox, he'd end up bumping into the chairs instead.

"hey nimrod, watch where you're going, your missing."

"no I'm not, t-those blonde women a-are teh nimrods, s-stupid as, as a box of marshmallows!"

He's not going to listen to me; he doesn't listen to anyone except his sister when he's drunk. He just gets stupid.

"Marik, you are blonde and it's a box of rocks not marshmallows."

"I'm not blonde, it's PINK can't you tell the difference!"

"No I didn't think PINK looked yellow."

"you don-don't know what your, your t-talking about."

He looked around and spotted a couple a blonde girls and started walking towards them.

I caressed my forehead.

_Ra, what is he up to?_

"HEY you!" he pointed a wavering finger at the blonde in a skimpy outfit. "Hey, weren't you on…um…HEY BAKURA!"

I almost spit my drink out and fell over, but I caught myself.

"WHAT!"

He looked at me like he was a scared dog, but shrugged it away.

"what's that TV game show called? You know that show where you choose a category and you answer, 'what is…' whatever that answer is?"

I turned around in my seat and looked at him. He had seated himself with the girls, who looked freaked out. I smiled at that. Anyways I rolled my eyes and answered him.

"Jeopardy!"

"yeah that's the show." He turned back to the girls, I decided to watch for my own amusement, "didn't you answer that question, 'who started the civil war?' and you answered, 'who is napoleon'? MORON! Wrong!"

I laughed to myself, I remembered that one. I made fun of her, but Ryou made me stop.

The blondes didn't seem pleased with Marik screaming at them so they quickly left their table. Marik yelled something at them, but he passed out half way.

I walk over to him. He looked up at me and gave a goofy, drunken smile. I shook my head and helped him back to our spot. Marik took another shot and tried navigating himself again towards the jukebox, only to ram himself head first into it.

I slapped my hand again my forehead.

_Figures he'd do that._

Feeling the tiniest portion of pity in my heart I walked over to help him. When I got over to him I found that he broke the machine and quarters were spilling out.

I lifted his arm around my shoulders and stood him on his feet.

"I see you're playing stupid again…" I sighed, "…and seems you're winning."

I flipped a coin in the air.

"heh, did I win the lottery?"

"no, I'm afraid not."

"aww…"

I sat Marik back on his chair. He fell asleep right away. I sat in my chair next to him. Someone started to play on the karaoke machine.

"_He's got a smile and it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky…"_

I've heard this song before. It came out that music box thing that Ryou has in our room.

_"Now and then when I see his face, it takes me away to that special, and if I stare too long I'd probably break down and cry!"_

_"Oh, oh, oh sweet child of mine…"_

I hung my head back, listening to the melody. Marik turned in his sleep and put his hand on my arm. I was too carried away by the words of the song to notice.

_"He's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they'd fall and rain, I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain."_

_"…I'd pray for the thunder and the rain to pass me by."_

As the song neared its end, I got up, paid the tab, and dragged Marik out of the bar. I wasn't going to dropped him off at his place. He can go back when he comes back to earth.

When I got back to the apartments, I sensed someone had been inside. I dragged Marik over by the couch and went to investigate.

I looked around the rooms, but no one was around. I went back to the living room. Marik was awake on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"Ryou? Of course he will! You know him."

"yeah, I know, but he looked like he would never come back,"

"just give him time,"

I just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru: end chapter 3. R&R please


	4. endeavor

Life for rent

Chapter 4 endeavor

Maru: hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, had to write the next three up and testing was going on at school and they were reeeally important. (sweat drop)

**Starless- 007:** thank you very much for the review, hehe, I really wanted to make a story with Marik drunk XD um... I don't remember having Marik kiss Bakura in the chapter, you must mean in the first chapter. No Bakura and Marik and Malik are just friends. Just Ryou and Bakura, and maybe Tozuku are together, and MalikXMarik.

**Chrisoriented:** thank you, I'm glad you like the story so far, so for the long wait!

**Kura12: **thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy the rest!

Here's the fic chappy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marik's P.o.V

Bakura kicked me out of the apartment had things to do, but knowing him, he just wanted to be alone.

When I opened the door to my house, the TV was blaring and no one was in site. Ishizu, I knew, was at work at the museum.

My yami on the other hand was probably in our room. Moping.

Malik was lying on the bed. I walked over to him. He glanced up at me and then looked back at the pillow.

"pushed the wrong button again?" I asked.

He just nodded…which annoyed me. So I pounced on top of him. I nibbled on his earlobe gently, hoping he would play along, but he just gave a small moan.

"he's still mad at me, isn't he?" he asked.

I let go of his ear and looked at his face. He seemed a bit depressed. I got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I can't say he's over it, he's just worried about Ryou, though he doesn't want to show it."

Malik sat up and laughed a little.

"he's just like a solid rock, can never see through him until he crumbles."

"true."

"did he find Ryou?"

"Yeah, but he won't tell where, just that he's with some guy."

"ah."

Bakura's P.o.V

A little while after Marik left, I went out. I thought about a lot about it a lot. I'm going to bring Ryou back, whether he liked it or not. It drove me crazy not having him around for more than a day. Whenever he slept over at yugi's place, I'd wake up early and bring him home, even though he'd get mad about it.

It was evening when I left the apartment. The lights were out and the door was locked.

_Figures…_

But it wasn't a problem for me. I pulled the ring from beneath my shirt. It glowed and I walked through the door.

When I got inside I found my past self sleeping on the couch. He had a blanket on him up to his nose. I walked past him and head up stairs.

Ryou was in Tozuku's room. I crept in and silently closed the door. He was sleeping soundly. I kneeled down by his head and stroked his cheek.

His eyed slowly opened and sat up.

Once he recognized me, his eyes widened and he backed up against the wall.

"B-Bakura!"

I jumped on the bed and rammed my hand over his mouth. My eyes shot for the door. I waited for any signs of Tozuku coming up the stairs. After a few minutes of listening I released my hand from his mouth.

I turned back to Ryou. His eyes stared to tear up. I sighed and hung my head.

"Ryou, let me expl-"

His arms…he arms had cuts lining across his pale skin. I looked back up at Ryou. He flinched. I put a hand on his cheek, but he turned away.

"no…please leave."

I brought his chin up and pressed my lips against his. Ryou struggled to get away, but I put my hand behind his head to keep him from moving.

Then somehow he got his foot on my chest and pushed me off the bed. I glared at Ryou, but dropped it when I saw he had his face buried against his knees, sobbing.

I didn't mean to make him cry, I just wanted to explain the other night.

"Ryou?" I called to him.

I got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"what are you doing here?"

I looked over at the door. Tozuku had his hand on the door knob with his eyes on me. I let got of Ryou and backed away.

I looked down at the floor and clenched my fists.

"Ryou…" I whispered facing my aibou. (spl)

Ryou looked up at me.

"…come home…come home, COME HOME!"

I ran out of the room and out of the apartment, ran until I reached the fronts steps of the apartment, our apartment.

"Bakura?"

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru: sorry, tis a short chapter (sweat drop) hope you enjoyed this, R&R please :)


	5. Dizzy

Life for rent

Chapter 5 Dizzy

Maru: I'm back wit another chapter…

**Starless-007:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope your day was good.

**Yo Ho: **thank you for reading, hope you enjoy

**Tincey: **sorry it's confusing, but thank you for reading

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bakura?"

I looked up slowly. I was out of breath from running back. Marik and Malik were standing at the front door.

Keeping my head down, I pushed past the two Egyptians and unlocked the door.

The two blondes sat next to me on the couch. I tried to ignore them, but they kept looking at me. I hate when people do that.

"what are you looking at?"

Malik looked away.

"nothing." He started whistling.

I grabbed both sides of his mouth and stretched it.

"oww! Marik he's hurting me!" I could tell he was being sarcastic, so I pulled harder, causing him to flail his arms around, which caused him to knock me in the head and fall off the couch.

Marik started laughing.

"I heard that." I growled from the floor.

" someone's being grumpy." He responded.

I got up and glared at both of them.

They both looked at me with those STUPID smiles.

"what?"

"I think someone is in a bad mood." Marik said putting his arm around my neck.

" I agree." Malik mimicked Marik.

"So…….LET'S GO OUT!" They sang in a sing-song voices.

"no, not now!" They dragged me out the door and shut it behind them.

"unhand me now!"

"no!"

After dragging me all the way across town, they let me go. Apparently they took me to a bar. They think it's a panacea to everything.

"come on, what are you waiting for?" Marik pushed me inside.

I shielded my eyes because there were multi-colored lights rotating all round in random directions. People were dancing, otherwise the place was crowded.

I walked over to the bartender and asked for a shot. I watched marik and malik dancing.

Finally Marik came over and tapped me on the back.

"aren't you gonna dance?"

"yeah, I guess." He looked at me funny, but laughed.

When I got on the dance floor, I listened to the music, getting the melody ready with rhythm. I moved my body with the song.

After a while, I started getting tired. So I went to get another shot. The Kareoke was empty. I guess I could sing a little.

I got on the stage, though it was a bit difficult, I felt kinda dizzy from drinking, and picked up a microphone. Marik poke Malik on the shoulder and pointed at me.

The song started.

"your cynical and beautiful,

You always make a scene,

Your monochrome delirious

Nothing what you seem.

I'm drowning in your vanity,

Your laughs a disease

You're dirty and you're sweet."

Malik and Marik jumped up onto the stage and took the two remaining mic's and sang along.

"I'm drowning in your vanity,

Your laughs a diease

You're dirty and you're sweet,

You know you're everything to me."

We started dancing around on the stage. The crowd was whistling and cheering us on. Malik and Marik sang the chorus and I sang the next verse.

"I wanna kick at the machine,

That made you piss away your dreams,

Tear down your defense 'til there's

Nothing there but me

You angry when you're beautiful

Your love is such a tease

I'm drowing in your dizzy noise

I wanna feel you scream!"

It felt so good to let it out all my anger, but the funny thing was, I had forgotten what it was I was angry at .

"how do you feel now?" I looked over to my side where Malik was standing.

"Great." After that everything went out of focus and faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru: enjoy, R&R


	6. Time's Up

Life for rent

Chapter 6: Times up

Maru-Hey! I'm back; I have escaped from school work for a bit and decided to do a chapter.

**Starless-007**: yes, I think that would be a nice picture, Bakura singing, must draw it! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**Ashla**: hey! Long time no see, thanks reading!

**III**: hallo, thanks for the review! Yes teh crazy trio

**Sámi Ryou's hikari**: hey welcome to life for rent! I'm glad that you enjoy this fic, thanks very much and here's the next chappie,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tozuku opened the door to his room where Ryou was sleeping. He sat on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette. He glanced at the young albino then to the window

Birds perched on the tree near the window were singing their repetitive morning song.

"Hey, wake up." Tozuku tapped Ryou on the shoulder.

Ryou rolled over, turning his back on him.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" the ex-thief pulled up the shades and let the sun in.

But Ryou only moaned and pulled blankets over his head. Tozuku sighed, a bit annoyed. He proceeded to poking him.

"Nooo…go away…" Ryou waved an arm in the air warding off the attacker.

"I don't think so."

Tozuku grabbed Ryou around the middle and started to pull him off the bed, but found that the boy had cleverly hooked his arms on the mattress. So he pulled harder.

"Let…GO!"

"Nooo!"

NOW!"

"NO!"

Ryou kicked a foot out, nailing a very sensitive spot of Tozuku's body and the ex-thief fell on top of him.

Tozuku groaned as he laid on a very surprised hikari. Ryou immediately twisted his body around to come face to face with pain faced Tozuku. He rested his head on Ryou's chest.

"whhhy mee…" he groaned again.

"I'm sorry!"

Tozuku's P.o.V

I looked up to his face. He looked scared so I smiled the best I could despite the pain. Then his eyes caught my attention. They were so deep, so beautiful, I felt like I was sinking into them.

My head came closer till my lips were almost touching his, but I back away, blushing, when I realized what I was doing.

"Tozuku?" Ryou asked as I pushed myself off him.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you ok?" I looked back at his angelic face flushed, but worried.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," I got off the bed and head to the door, turning back him before leaving, "and Ryou?"

"yes?"

"…you know you can't stay here forever."

"…I know…" he said sitting up.

"I'll let you stay, but if Bakura comes back I'm not going to interfere."

"Yes."

"Ok, well I'm going to go make breakfast."

"I'll be right down." He called back.

I entered the kitchen and looked inside the fridge.

_What was I doing? He's Bakura's, but I…_

I shook the thoughts out of my head and took the eggs out and sat them on the counter. I heard Ryou come down and enter the kitchen.

I turned away from him and started cooking.

When it was done, I arranged everything on the dinning room table and we sat down to eat. I kept my head faced down at my plate.

_Why am I doing this? It's not going to be long before he goes back to Bakura, I can't fall for him…_

I looked back up to see Ryou with his face also down. His hand clutching his fork tightly began to shake.

"Ryou?"

His head bobbed down and his whole body started to shake. I got up from my seat and crouched down beside him and put a hand on his back. I tried looking at his face, but he turned away. Something wet fell from under his bangs and dripped on the tablecloth

"Ryou? Are you alright?"

He pushed his plate away and laid his head on the table, bursting out crying.

"Ryou!"

I pulled him off the chair and wrapped my arms around him and just held him as he cried into me. After a few minutes he calmed down and laid, with his eyes closed, sniffling.

"I…I'm so stupid…"

I looked down at him, but spoke not a word.

"I overacted so accusingly… didn't give him chance to explain…so selfish."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know… I feel so confused."

"Hmm…well, you've been cooped up in the apartment for a while," Ryou looked up at me, "maybe a walk will do you some good."

I got up and pulled the young boy to his feet. He smiled through his tears and nodded then went to get his jacket. I went back to the table to clean up.

Ryou came back down and waited for me to look up from cleaning, as soon as I turned around, he threw his arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much…for everything!"

"Not a problem, now go get some fresh air."

"Yes, I'll be back."

He bowed, opened the door and was gone.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru-I hope this was ok, I'm not good at ending chapter, R&R


	7. Juxataposed

Life for rent

Chapter 7 Juxtaposed treasure

Maru: Hey I'm back with another chapter. seem t'be down fora bit

Reviews responses

Starless-007: hey thanks for the review and Recommendation, I'll try my best putting it in!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou navigated his way around domino until he came to a stop in front of Burger World. Inside he saw Yuugi, Yami, and Jounochi.

As he made his way towards them, Yuugi's head popped up, smiling, from their conversation.

"Hey Ryou!"

"Hello." He smiled back and took a seat.

Yami's face turned serious.

"Is everything alright Ryou?"

Ryou looked up, surprised.

"Why do you ask?"

"Bakura's been acting…strange lately."

"It's nothing, really!" Ryou said, assuring them with a quick smile.

Yami lifted his brow. "Okay, but if there's anything you need, we're here for you."

Ryou nodded. "Yes thanks." He didn't want anyone else involved.

"Isn't that Bakura right now?" Jou pointed at the front door.

Ryou turned around to see his yami at the front with Malik.

XXX

Bakura stopped as soon as his eyes caught Ryou, making Malik bump into him.

"What is it Bakura?"

"Look." He said shortly, pointing inside Burger World.

"It's Ryou…aren't you going to see him?"

Bakura looked at Ryou for a second and then broke eye contact, walking on. Malik reached out, putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Hey! what about Ryou?"

"What about _him_?" Bakura said coldly, brushing his hand away and continued walking away.

"Bakura!"

The white haired demon turned around, acknowledging a familiar voice and seeing Ryou standing, out of breath. Ryou slowly walked up to Bakura gripping his shirt. Bakura looked down at his hikari.

"B-Bakura…please wait…"

"I am waiting."

Noticing his yami still there, Ryou let go of his shirt and looked up at him, but redirected his eyes back to the ground.

"I…I'm sorry…I mis--"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Huh?" Ryou looked back up. Bakura gave him a stern look and turned away walking.

"Bakura…" Malik tried to reason with Bakura.

Ryou eyes widened and started to water. He started to run.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted out. He tried to grab his yami's arm but Bakura walked through the wall of a building and disappeared (see Manga for details) Ryou continued to follow the walls.

"Bakura!"

Ryou followed the alley ways until he came to a dead end. Bakura was no where in sight. Suddenly out of nowhere, arms came from behind and wrapped themselves around him and pulled him back against a body.

The hikari looked to his right to see Bakura resting his head on his shoulder.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered.

"Shh…I'm waiting."

Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek and released his arms around him. Ryou turned to face the wall, but found Bakura to be gone. Footsteps echoed the alleyways as Ryou ran back to Tozuku's complex.

"What's the matter?" Tozuku questioned as he entered his room after Ryou burst into the apartment and continued up the stairs.

"I'm going back…I'm going back home." Ryou said; packing what was little of his belongings into a small bag.

Ryou turned to meet Tozuku.

"Thank you for everything."

Before Ryou could leave the room Tozuku grabbed his wrist. The aibou looked at him with a face of confusion and then proceeded to wrenching his arm away.

"Huh? Hey let go!"

Tozuku then pulled Ryou into a tight embrace as the aibou gasped.

"Why? Why do you love him?"

Ryou faced away from the ex-thief. His eyes wandered as he panicked, but he calmed down as his captor released a little of his hold on him.

"Because he's always there…he's always there…"

"Listen Ryou…you can't love someone because they're always there…" He put his mouth next toRyou's ear."besides I'm here for you..."

Ryou looked up into Tozuku's eyes.

"Tozu…"

He was cut off as Tozuku's lips met his. At first Ryou backed away, but then went into the kiss. Tozuku's tongue slid across the aibou's lips, begging for entrance and Ryou obliged. Ryou's knees became weak and he sunk to the ground, Tozuku gently set him lying down; straddling the aibou's waist as he continued exploring his mouth.

Ryou broke the kiss and looked at Tozuku with a little uncertainly. Tozuku smiled, stroking the angel's hair.

"You're beautiful, the greatest treasure I've ever stolen." He bent his head down to nibbled on Ryou's collarbone until he reached his mouth and let his tongue play with his newly found lover's.

Blushing, Ryou stood up as he squeezed himself from under Tozuku, laughing nervously. "That's what he said," he picked up his bag turning towards the door, "I have to go see him."

"yes, I told him only a couple days." Tozuku said getting up.

Ryou nodded. Tozuku walked up to him and puta hand on his chin, lifting until his saw Ryou's eyes. "Take your time now."

The aibou smiled and hugged the ex-thief. "see you later."

They kissed and parted.

TBC…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru: how was that? R&R please!

Tozuku: why do you keep calling me "ex-thief"!

Maru: hmm..I dunno...because you were atheif

Tozuku: I still am...


	8. Torn

Life of Rent

Chapter 8 Torn

Maru: hey everyone, sorry about the long wait here's chapter 8

Reviews

Star-007: thank you for the review If I know what I'm doing this could turn out to be a good BakuraXRyouXThief Bakura fic…hopefully.

III: thanks for the review…yes that is a weird twist; hopefully the twist fulfills my plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou closed the door to the apartment and turned the corner, but was grabbed at the very second. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with a very angry looking Egyptian.

Malik pulled Ryou into an alley and pinning him against the brick wall.

"How could you?"

"w-what do you mean?" Ryou asked, flustered.

"I saw what you did! Don't play dumb with me!" Malik said, squeezing the hikari's arms.

"Oww, stop Malik-"

Suddenly Ryou's hand was around Malik's neck. Malik quickly grabbed his attacker's arm and began to twist.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that; you may endanger yourself even more." A cold voice chastised. The hand squeezed tighter.

Malik looked up choking. Frightened lavender eyes met glaring red.

"B-Bakura!"

"You wouldn't hurt my hikari, would you?"

"N-no, I was just trying to help-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." The Yami tossed Malik away, "Stay out of our business."

"Our?" Malik repeated to himself, but he looked back at Bakura.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

Bakura smirked and began to walk down the sidewalk. Malik followed beside him. An awkward silence loomed over them for a while until Malik spoke up.

"You took over Ryou's body?"

"Yeah," Bakura looked away, "And?"

"You haven't done that in so long."

"Like I was going to let you harm him."

Malik stopped, but Bakura kept going until he decided that his curiosity got the best of him. The Egyptian had a thoughtful look on his face. Before he could speak Malik cut him off.

"That's called kidnapping." He grinned. Bakura gave a haughty laugh.

"So? He was heading home anyways and am I not a thief?"

Malik walk up until he was at Bakura's side again.

"What are you going to do with him when he wakes up?"

Bakura looked up at the sky. "Dunno, I guess I'll leave it up to him."

"That's doesn't sound like you."

"I know, it's kills me just thinking about it." Bakura pulling at his hair jokingly.

Malik laughed as they pulled in front of Bakura's porch. Malik told him that he had to be home now and took off. Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

_I bet it has something to do with Ishizu. _

He unlocked the front door and slipped inside the apartment. Bakura separated himself from Ryou and caught the hikari as he fell. The dark laid him on the couch and studied him for a moment. Ryou moaned as he moved his head to the side. Bakura bent down and planted a kiss in his forehead.

"Hikari…"

He smiled for a second and turned to lie down in his room to wait.

A few hours later, Ryou's eyes opened. He sat up and rubbed his eye until he jumped back; realizing he was back in his apartment. It was dark and the shades were down with rays of light shining. The air was silent, but subtle. Someone else was here.

_Bakura?_

Ryou thought as he got off the couch and walked down the hall. At first he peeked into the room just to make sure he didn't repeat an episode. Bakura was lying on the bed with a cigarette lit. The room was dark lit only by the burning cinder of the cigarette.

Ryou smiled nervously and enter the room. He crawled under the blanket until he was lying on Bakura's bare stomach. He looked up into his Yami's eyes and they embraced.

He looked into the demons eyes again and leaned forward to kiss his lips. Bakura cupped the light's face and pushed into the kiss, letting his tongue enter. They let go to breathe and came back together again. Ryou broke the kiss and laid his head on Bakura's chest.

Bakura held him closer and rest his face on Ryou head.

"I-I'm sorry I left you, I shouldn't have judged you, I should-"

Bakura cut him off by picking Ryou up and placing him so that he straddled his hips. He placed a finger over his hikari's lips. Ryou looked away, but Bakura gently turned his head to face him; eye to eye.

"Don't focus on what could've, should have or what happened; all that matters is that you're here with me."

Bakura turned his head away and mentally made a face.

_Why did I say that? _He stuck his tongue out;_ I don't think I can go any further with this mushy, pharaoh-type talk._

"Bakura?"

"Hm?" Bakura looked back up at Ryou, who had his head down and was tracing Bakura's chest nervously.

"Um…that is…I have something to tell you."

Ryou got off of Bakura and walked over to the bedroom window. Bakura sat up in bed to watch his hikari with a half puzzled face. An awkward silence passed and Bakura was becoming more peeved for every minute Ryou hesitated. He got up off the bed and leaned against the wall beside the window. Ryou flinched when he questioned him.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Um…"

Tears were at the borderline when Ryou began to talk. Bakura lifted an eyebrow. _What? Is he gonna tell me that he fell in love with my ancient self. _He snickered mentally.

"I…I'm also in love with Tozukuoh."

Bakura stopped "mentally" laughing and the room went silent. (A/N: …until a piece of the ceiling dropped on his head, j/k (slaps forehead) focus raider focus!) Ryou looked up at his yami. The tears escaped their prison and fell to the floor. Bakura looked at him calmly and sighed. He took two steps over to Ryou and wrapped his arms around the fragile soul.

"I'm so sorry…"

Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou and walked over to the window. Ryou turned around to look out the window. Bakura rest his head on his hikari's.

"It's not you're fault, I…understand."

_…ish, _Bakura rolled his eyes to the left and hugged him closer… _wait till I see him again _… and tighter…_ Ryou is mine…_

"Ah! Bakura?"

"Huh?"

"I can't breathe."

The yami looked down at his suffocating hikari.

"Oh, okay."

Bakura loosened his hold and continued speculating. Ryou put a hand on Bakura's arm and rested his head on it; smiling.

_I love you Bakura and it'll never change, I hope you know this…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru: I apologize for the long wait R&R please


	9. Resolutions?

Life for rent

Chapter 9: Resolutions?

Maru: Hiya! So, everyone wants a longer chappie, so I will do my best to do so, Na No Da!

Bakura: yeah sure.

Maru: (shot down) Aww, come on Bakura, I can do it if I put my mind to it

Bakura: whatever you say…

Maru: (clueless of sarcasm) OK! (smiles)

**Review replies**

**Starless-007**: thank you for the help. The website link you gave me didn't work, but I appreciate the offer

**Caecuslupa**: thank you for reading the fic; I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Lady-Silverkiss: **thank you for reading "life for rent" I'm glad you like it, but I hope your confusion clears. You can like Y. Bakura, I won't tell your sis.

On wit da fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou was woken up by the sudden sunshine coming in through the window. It took him a couple minutes to realize that he was in bed with Bakura. He tried to get up, but Bakura subconsciously pulled him closer to himself and snuggled his face in Ryou's hair. It appeared that Ryou was Bakura's shield from the sun.

The hikari laid his head back down on his pillow. Bakura nuzzled through the angel's hair and leaned over to peck his other half's cheek.

"Mmorning host."

"Hm?"

"I'm kidding."

Ryou smiled and sat up in bed. He stretched his arms, but was suddenly pulled down again. He gave Bakura an annoyed look, but Bakura just ignored it.

"What? It was tempting."

"Right."

The telephone started to ring and Ryou had to fight his way out of his Yami's grip.

"Bakura! Let go, the phone is ringing!"

There was no response, except if you called a groan a response that came from Bakura. The phone screamed again. Ryou grabbed a pillow and began plummeting Bakura across the head. That was not a smart thing to do.

While Bakura was still holding on to Ryou, he made himself and his hikari roll off the bed, but they didn't stop there. The phone screamed for the third time.

"Bakura! I have to answer it." Ryou continued "beating" Bakura with the Cush pillow. (A/N: I have two of those, very comfortable might I say!) To avoid getting battered in the eyes by a pillow, Bakura tucked his head and rolled once making him pin Ryou to the ground. The room went quiet with only the two albino's labored breathing.

The front door of the apartment opened and closed. Both tired boys looked toward the door (in Ryou's case he looked up at the door). They listened as footsteps traveled from the front entrance towards their room. The phone screamed for the fifth time. ("Does that damn thing ever shut up"-Bakura. "Hm…someone must really want to talk to us, he he"-Ryou)

The stranger seemed to stop and the sound of the phone being picked up off its receiver came.

"Hello?" It was Marik, "yeah, he's here, hold on."

Marik walk down the hall and poked his head in the doorway. He opened his mouth to announce a phone call for someone, but stopped when he found Bakura on top of Ryou. (A/N: they have clothes on, he he)

"OooK…interesting…" Marik look at his hand and realized the phone was in his hand.

"Oh! Ryou, phone call for you."

He started to give Ryou the phone when Bakura's hand wormed out and grabbed it.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, it's me Yuugi-"

Bakura pushed the end call button and handed the phone back to Marik. Ryou gave him a confused look.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Bill collectors."

The hikari eyes widened and he scrambled up from the ground to the kitchen. Bakura got up calmly and followed. In the kitchen, Ryou was desperately shoveling through the drawers looking for late bills. Bakura grabbed the mail from yesterday and gently whacked Ryou on the head. Marik walked into the kitchen.

"I kid, I kid, I've been paying the bills, it was an ad."

A loud sigh/groan came from Ryou as Bakura and Marik laughed, in their view, as politely as possible. Ryou gave them a little glare, but dropped it when Bakura waltzed over and gave him a quick pat. Bakura walked over to Marik and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "No need to be suspicious, just checking up on you two."

"That is very…unlike you."

"People changed Bakura."

"You're too loony to change that quick!"

Marik jabbed Bakura's chest. "You're not one to talk."

"Huh?"

"Ryou, you changed for Ryou, remember how _you_ use to be."

Bakura thought back to the first year he met Ryou. He wasn't very nice to him. Bakura used Ryou and hurt him many times. His hikari use to fear him and flinched whenever he moved toward him. He shook the thought away. Bakura looked back at the Egyptian and smirked.

"You're still too loony."

Marik just laughed. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone before _you_ pull a nutty on me."

"You know, I just might do that now." Bakura said in fake thoughtfulness.

"I'm leaving, bye!" Marik hurried himself out the door.

"He he." Bakura walked back to the kitchen.

"Where'd Marik go?"

"Oh, he went home." Bakura answered absentmindedly while rummaging through the fridge. Ryou reached into the fridge and pulled out the relish.

"I think this is what you were looking for." He said handing the jar to Bakura.

"Yep." He snatched the relish from Ryou and went into the living room. Ryou made a sick face as he watched his yami eat the contents. (A/N: well, he ate raw garlic in the millennium series, so I don't think it makes a difference, garlic relish.) He turned back to the kitchen and made himself something more appetizing; hot chocolate. Every since his stay with Tozuku, he gained a habit of drinking hot chocolate for breakfast along with his "normal" food.

He walked into the living and joined his lover to watching the TV. Ryou slowly turned his head, watching his yami stick his finger in the jar and lick the relish off.

"Um…Bakura? How can you eat that?"

"I don't know, but I like it." He gave a smirk.

Ryou shuddered at the thought and looked at the TV. It was Bakura's usual genre-violence. But despite that he felt content to be with his yami. The hot chocolate started to make him a little drowsy so he leaned his head on Bakura's shoulder and just sat there; closing his eyes. A few seconds later, Ryou sensed something in his face so he opened his eyes to find Bakura's face. For a second they just stared, and then his yami blew in his face, which smelled like relish.

"Eww! Bakura!"

Bakura laughed so hard that tears appeared at his eyes. This annoyed Ryou.

"It's not funny! Quit laughing!"

Bakura reposed himself choking a little. Ryou's face softened with worry. The yami saw this and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry; it's just your reaction that got me."

_Sorry? He said sorry… _Ryou thought and smiled again.

"w-what?" Bakura became serious with consciousness.

"Oh nothing."

"Well, go pack your things, everything."

"Huh? What do mean?" it was Ryou's turn for a serious face, "where are we going?"

"You'll see; I've made some arrangements of "my" own."

Bakura continued to consume the relish. Ryou got up and looked at Bakura, confused, but thoughtful, he leaned down and kissed his yami's forehead. Bakura looked up in surprise as Ryou walked away.

As Ryou packed his clothes, he thought about his relationships with Bakura and Tozuku. Was it possible for him to love both of them at the same time? Then again they're both the same person, so would it matter?

_Of course it would! I have to treat them each as a separate person. _

Ryou's thoughts wandered off towards Bakura's jealousy temper. Would Bakura get jealous of _himself_, but that would be silly…again with Bakura, things were unpredictable. Pictures of horrible scenarios played in Ryou's head. He flinched at them and dropped them. There was a knock at the door.

"Ryou, you almost done?"

"Yes."

"Well come on."

Ryou followed Bakura out of the apartment. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Ryou turned back at the first home he had. It would be kind of sad; so many memories were going to be left behind, good and bad. Bakura saw this and gently pushed the back of his hikari's head to move on.

"Come on let's go." He repeated.

"We're just going to leave everything else here?" Ryou hesitated to move.

"Everything we can't move by ourselves."

"Oh…ok."

Bakura looked at both sides of road and signaled Ryou to cross the road. It was a silent walk. They walked up the street and passed the Kame Game shop. It seemed to go on forever. The bag Ryou was carrying started to get heavy.

_Why did I pack so much…_

Bakura noticed and took the bag from him. Ryou glanced up at Bakura.

"Bakura?"

No answer.

"Bakura, where are we going?"

Bakura still didn't give an answer. They turned into an alley way. It was then when Ryou realized where they were going. In front of them stood Tozuku's complex, He looked at his Yami's face. Bakura's eye twitched once and he started walking towards that door. Ryou hurried to follow. The yami knocked on the door and it seemed to open at once. Tozuku stood in the doorway; looking back and forth at Bakura and Ryou and smile. He looked back at Bakura and started to say something, but Bakura suddenly lunged himself foreword and took Tozuku's lips, pushing himself and his past self into the apartment, leaving a stunned Ryou on the porch. Ryou ran into the living room to find Bakura on top of Tozuku. He stepped toward Bakura with the stunned look still on his face.

"Ryou…um…I-" He was interrupted as Ryou threw his arms around his Yami's neck. The hikari let go and looked at Bakura; blushing madly.

They both turned their head towards Tozuku and smiled (well in Bakura's case, smirked) Tozuku joined them in the embrace. Both of the ex-thieves press their lips against Ryou cheeks and the hikari blushed ruby. Bakura was the first to stand and pulled Ryou up with him, keeping his arm around his hikari.

"Ok, so that settles things." Bakura announced picking one of the packed bags and handing it to Ryou to start taking to 'their' room. Both Ryou and Tozuku looked at him confused

"Settles what?" Tozuku asked, still halfway in his fantasy world.

"We're moving in, why do you think we had travel bags, you nimrod."

"What?"

"Uh…that's what you were planning…you should of asked first Bakura." Ryou said tugging on Baku's shirt.

"Asking takes up too much time." Bakura stated moving his bags upstairs.

"Wait! Where are you going to stay?"

Tozuku blocked Bakura's way. Bakura semi-glared at him.

"What, you think I'm going to let you have Ryou to yourself, out of the question!"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even thinking of that."..._Well maybe…_

"Yes you did, you dirty old man," Bakura pushed him way through and continued up stairs.

"OLD? You shouldn't talk! 3,000 year old spirit of mine!"

They continued arguing as they walked up the stairs. Ryou sighed heavily and followed them up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru: (sighs) did me do ok with the length? The hard part of making this BakuraXRyouXThief Bakura is Bakura and thief Bakura's personalities are almost the same. (Places a "help wanted" sign) pointers and advice would be appreciated. R&R please


	10. Comfort spots and Boundary spaces

Life for Rent

Chapter 10: Comfort spots and Boundary spaces

Maru:yawns: Gunten Morgen, I am so sorry for not updating a long, long, long, long, long, time this is the final chappie for 'Life for Rent.' But don't worry; there'll be more stories of the three Bakura's. Thank you all very much for reading this fic, glad you enjoyed it as it progressed. Thanks for all the tips and help, I appreciated it. Well, shall we start the end? Let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that, spirit!" Tozuku shouted at Bakura over the vacuum's loud droning. Bakura shot a glared at him and ignored the warning once more and went back to vacuuming.

" 'Kura, please!" Ryou begged, but Bakura wouldn't listen. He was pissed and had every reason to be. Bakura had woken up with a crash, literally.

Flash Back

Bakura had been sleeping soundly beside Ryou, or so he thought as he certainly remembered falling asleep next to him. Someone had taken a hold of his ankles and pulled him off the bed without giving him any time to brace himself.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Bakura had yelled when his vision focused from the fall and recognized Tozuku as the culprit.

Tozuku didn't asked if he was alright or did he sleep well, instead he started by instructing Bakura about the chores that would be taken care by him if he was to be living with him.

"Ryou will not be doing all the chores here, so I have divided them up among us."

"WHAT!"

Tozuku raised an eyebrow and smirked, it was apparent that he knew what clever sentence would make Bakura work.

"Then I guess I'll have Ryou to myself then."

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked, his voice growing dangerous.

Tozuku closed into Bakura's face and whispered, menacingly.

"You don't work, you leave."

Bakura's eyes widened and Tozuku smirked. Thoughts ran through Bakura's head and his eyes spotted the vacuum in the corner next to him.

"You want me to work, eh? I'll show you work!"

He took the vacuum, plugging it in, and started chasing Tozuku with a mad smile on his face. The only thing that saved Tozuku from Bakura's fury was the vacuum's cord halted without warning and resulted in Bakura falling flat on his face, not able to catch himself.

Flash back ended

"I'd listen to Ryou or you won't get anything tonight." Ryou blushed deep cranberry.

That was it. The tab had risen too high and Bakura's last nerve popped with a snap. He had had it with his almost twin, which made him, regretfully; know how the pharaoh felt when he fought with him. He pulled the tube part of the vacuum up and had it suck in the front part of Tozuku's shirt. Tozuku tried to remove the tube from his shirt, but Bakura had increased the power, so he pushed at Bakura with his foot. Still the tube wouldn't release its grip. Each time Tozuku would push, he had to hop to push Bakura more. So they started yelling.

"TURN IT OFF!"

"TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE THAT BACK!"

They were almost screaming as they had to yell louder to be heard over the vacuum's drone.

"NEEEEEEVER!"

"TAAAAAKE IIIT BAAACK!"

Ryou watched as the two yelled back and forth. It was like watching a ping pong tournament except with a lot more noise. He sighed again and resigned to dust the windows when he heard a crash. He scurried over to find that Tozuku had fallen on top of Bakura. Ryou turned off the vacuum. What probably happened and a really good guess was; Tozuku hopped until he landed on Bakura's foot, Bakura pulled back the tube in a painful reaction, pulling Tozuku along and they fell.

Bakura was the first to recover. He pushed Tozuku off himself and sat up.

"Ow."

There was a muffled laugh, but Ryou couldn't hold it in. Tears of laughter appeared at his eyes but they didn't move. He dropped to his knees and laughed harder. Bakura couldn't figure out why his hikari was laughing. He had been so mad at Tozuku that everything else didn't matter. Bakura put a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"All right, Ryou?"

"I-I'm ok it's just the way you two fell," Ryou put his arms on Bakura's shoulders, trying to control himself, "a-and Tozuku knocked himself out!"

Bakura put his arms around Ryou's middle and held him closer, then looked over at Tozuku. It was true. He laid there sprawled out on the floor where Bakura had pushed him.

…_Heheh…you mean **you** won't be getting any tonight…_

Ryou had stop laughing to see why Bakura was quiet. His yami looked at him with one of his many smirks, except this one had delirious slapped on it.

"Bakura-"

Before Ryou could continue, Bakura stole him with a kiss. When they parted, Bakura nuzzled Ryou's nose and whispered softly in his ear…

"All mine?"

Ryou gave him an indecisive expression and looked over at Tozuku who was still unconscious. Bakura gently took his chin and turned Ryou's head to face him and wagged his finger.

"Don't worry about him." His voice filled with annoyance and impatience. Ryou thought it through once more and nodded with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his yami's neck and whispered back.

"Take me away."

Bakura took Ryou into his arms and started carrying him up to their room.

"Oh ho. This'll be great blackmail for him in the morning, I'll brag all day."

"Bakura!"

_The next evening…_

Ryou stirred the simmering milk in the pan. Outside of the kitchen, there was a satisfied Bakura crouched on the table in front of the couch teasing a seated, grumpy Tozuku, who had woken up on the cold, hard floor and was finding out now the events that occurred last night, announced by yours truly.

"ahaha, you missed out on so much…you there sleeping on the _hard_, _cold_, _wooden_ floor, missing out on everything!"

In truth, they really didn't do anything. Just cuddled and kissed a little before falling asleep, but Bakura really liked to expand on the truth.

Ryou walked out of the kitchen, cautiously carrying a tray with three cups of hot chocolate (Fall's coming, YAY!). When Tozuku glanced at him, he gave a guilty smile, but Tozuku returned it with a warm half smile (can't really see hime smile, so half), and then glared back at Bakura, who impatiently demanded his attention so that he could continue to tease him.

"Hot chocolate?" Ryou offered.

"Yes. I'll take one." Tozuku took one, ignoring Bakura. Ryou placed the tray on the table and joined Tozuku on the couch. Bakura stopped talking at this and took his cup and sat opposite of Tozuku with Ryou. He would take up teasing the life out of Tozuku some other time. No one talked. Bakura and Tozuku wrapped the big comforter around themselves and Ryou. As they sipped their hot coco, they became drowsy within the warmth of the blanket. Slowly, they started to dose off to sleep. Before they took their last wink, Tozuku and Bakura kissed Ryou on top of his head and rested their heads on his. Ryou smiled happily now that it was finally quiet and peaceful within the Bakura residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maru: well, how was it? I think I like the ending better than how it began. I, again, apologize for the wait on this chappie.


End file.
